


My Eyes Adored You

by michele659



Category: Jersey Boys RPF
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Frankie Valli, Pining, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michele659/pseuds/michele659
Summary: The story of the fictional romance between Bob Gaudio and Frankie Valli. Originally a stand alone story, now part of a longer one! First chapter: Bob Gaudio's reflections about his relationship with Frankie in the early years of the group.Bob is Frankie's best friend but he wants to be more.





	1. My Eyes Adored You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I have no knowledge of the real lives of these individuals. I own nothing related to The Four Seasons or Jersey Boys.

 

_My Eyes Adored You_

When the guys talk about how much it would mean to make it in the neighborhood I smile but in my head I think: “I don’t come from this neighborhood, I don’t give a damn about the neighborhood.”

I moved around so much as a kid that home was never a place to me-it was a feeling.

 I never felt at home before I met Frankie.

 So  while Frankie talks about trying to get home I just sigh because I’m right here.

I have been since the moment I laid eyes on him.

_My eyes adored you…like a million miles away from me you couldn’t see how I adored you,._

The first time I heard Frankie sing I said I knew I had to write for that voice- but that was only part of it. From the line ‘you are the soul who snaps my control’ I was hooked.

I’m his best friend.

He tells me that all the time.

I’m the one he turns to when he’s sad, when he’s angry or frustrated or feeling lonely.

I’m the one who soothes him when the worry over his children gets to be too much.

I’m the one he turns to when he wants to share his hopes and his dreams, the one he whispers his fears to during the night when he can’t sleep.

I’m his best friend.

We know each other so well that we can finish each others sentences.

But he can’t see that I love him.

_So close, so close and yet so far…._


	2. Bobby's Got Himself a Girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie doesn't know why it bothers him so much that Bobby finally has a girlfriend.   
> He just knows that it does.

It started off with a joke.  
Tommy telling everyone about the “Christmas Gift” Bobby received from him in Atlantic City.  
Bob had been glib about it when it happened, but when they got back home he spent a lot of time stammering and blushing whenever the subject came up.  
Frankie tried to get Bobby to open up about it one night after rehearsal.  
“So, first time huh? How was it?”  
“It-it was f-fun-it w-was great!” Bobby said and inwardly groaned.   
He couldn’t sound any more stupid and like a schoolboy if he tried.  
Frankie laughed. “Calm down there, Bobby! It’s over!”  
“Yeah-it is.”   
And it was, of course. Bobby had no expectations of more. He was relieved to have finally slept with a woman, if for no other reason than to get Tommy to stop running his mouth about what a green kid he was.  
He did enjoy it, but even as it was happening Bob had known it wasn’t what he really wanted.  
What he really wanted was the one thing he couldn’t have.  
Frankie.  
Bob took a long look at himself in the mirror and vowed that something had to change.  
If he couldn’t have Frankie, he would find someone else.  
He was tired of being alone.  
***   
Finding a girlfriend wasn’t hard, even though Bob was extremely nervous and felt like he blabbered on and on whenever he started to talk to one.   
The girl he picked had dark hair and dark eyes and a sweet smile.  
Bobby knew that wasn’t a coincidence.  
****   
“Hey guys, this is Jenny,” Bob said. Tommy, being his usual charming self had nodded at her and told Bobby to make sure his girlfriend didn’t make any noise while they rehearsed.  
Frankie was uncharacteristically quiet and looked slightly annoyed. He said hi to Jenny but then addressed Bob. “Bobby, are you going to be able to focus with Jenny here? And, I’m sorry, but who exactly is Jenny? You haven’t mentioned her before.”  
Bob was taken aback. Frankie was never rude. That was Tommy’s style, not Frankie’s. Bob wondered if Frankie was annoyed because Bob hadn’t mentioned her to him?  
Bob had just met her last week and they’d gone on two dates that had gone- okay. He’d hoped bringing her to the rehearsal would loosen him up. He was still so damn nervous around women.   
“Sorry- we just met last week. Is it a problem?”  
Frankie shook his head and just repeated his warning to Bobby to “stay focused.”  
As they rehearsed Frankie found he was the one having trouble focusing.  
“Bobby’s got a girl? What the hell?” Frankie thought. He had laughed along with everyone else about Bobby’s Atlantic City adventure but he just couldn’t picture Bobby having an actual girlfriend. Although- why shouldn’t Bobby have someone? All the others had girlfriends and   
wives.   
He was just surprised, that was all.  
**   
Two weeks later:  
“We had such a good time tonight, Frankie! We went to dinner and would you believe she got me to go dancing with her?” Bobby laughed.  
When Frankie didn’t answer, Bobby repeated the question.  
“What? Oh yeah, that’s hysterical,” Frankie said.  
“Frankie, is there something wrong?”  
“Why? Why would you think something’s wrong, Bobby? I’m thrilled that you have a girlfriend and if Jerry makes you happy- “  
“Jenny, her name is Jenny.”  
“Sorry. If JENNY makes you happy I’m happy for you.”  
Bob shook his head. “You don’t look or sound happy. And I don’t get why. You don’t have to worry about me being alone and awkward while you and the guys are having fun.”  
“Yeah, that’s fantastic, Bobby. I’m happy for you. I’m just a little tired from the touring.”  
Bobby looked unconvinced but didn’t push it.  
Frankie closed his eyes and tried to sleep but couldn’t.  
Something about this was bothering him.  
He just couldn’t figure out what it was.  
No, that wasn’t true. If Frankie were honest with himself he’d say he knew the reason.  
He was jealous.  
What he really couldn’t figure out was why.  
****   
“So- what do you think of Jessie?” Frankie asked the others (minus Bobby, of course).  
Tommy and Nick looked puzzled.   
“Who the fuck is Jessie?” Tommy asked.  
“Bobby’s girl,” Frankie said.  
“Her name is Jenny,” Nick said. “What’s wrong with you?”  
“What? Nothing. I forgot her name, that’s all. Just answer the question. What do you think of her?” Frankie asked.  
“What’s the matter, Frankie?” Tommy asked. “You jealous? Your boyfriend’s got a girl and he’s not following you around all the time with those puppy dog eyes?”  
“Blow me, Tommy,” Frankie said.  
“Oh, Nick-somebody’s jealous,” Tommy said in a singsong voice.  
“Leave it alone, Tommy,” Nick said. “Let’s get back to rehearsing.”  
***   
Time went by, and Frankie watched as Bob got closer to the annoying Jerry-Jane, whatever her name was.   
He didn’t understand what was happening to him.  
Really, why should he care if Bobby had a girl?   
Was Tommy right about him being jealous, and if he was right- “No!” Frankie shook his head at the thought.   
Why would he be jealous?   
Was it because he no longer had Bob’s undivided attention? Frankie realized he’d forgotten how much he’d come to depend on Bob’s friendship, how much he loved talking to him.   
All the one night stands were more for company than anything else.  
Well. Okay. He was also young and horny and having all those women around was like being a kid in a candy store and being told he could take whatever he wanted.  
But the underlying reason was loneliness.  
He was mulling this over when Bob came in, looking very pleased with himself.  
“Hey, Frankie! I’m glad you’re up! I have great news! Guess what happened tonight?”  
“What?” Frankie asked, with a strong sense of uneasiness.  
“I asked Jenny to marry me-and she said yes! Isn’t that wonderful!”  
“What? How can you ask someone to marry you when you’ve only been going out three months? What’s wrong with you?”  
Bob looked at him in surprise, which then turned to anger. “What’s wrong with YOU? You’ve had a problem with me and Jenny from the beginning!”  
“I haven’t. I just don’t understand why you’re in such a rush to get married!”  
“No, that’s not it. You’ve made nasty remarks about her and to her since we started going out. And you never want to hear anything about our dates or how I feel about her. I’ll ask you again-what is your problem?”  
Frankie sighed. “I just don’t want you to make the same mistakes I did. I got married too fast. And now look at me. Mary and I have no relationship to speak of and now things have gotten so complicated and nasty.”  
Bob’s face softened into that concerned look that always made Frankie feel better. “Hey,” he said in a soft voice, “I’m sorry that happened to you and Mary. But it’ not going to happen to me and Jenny. Don’t worry about me, I’m a big boy. I can take care of myself.”   
“That’s what I thought, too, Bobby.”   
“Okay. But Frankie, we’re not like you and Mary. I’m not going to be running around- “  
Frankie laughed. “Oh, come on! You are going to leave her home and you’re going to stay faithful? How long do you think that will last?”  
“Jenny is going to come with me on the road- “  
“What? You can’t do that! It’ll be too much of a distraction to have your wife around! And then she’ll tell our wives about what we do on the road.”  
“Jenny doesn’t care what you and the others do. And you know damn well your wives know what’s going on. Anyway.it doesn’t matter if she comes or not. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I don’t have one night stands. I don’t need to have a lot of women.”  
“I noticed,” Frankie said. “I just thought it was because you were shy. I thought once you got some experience that would change. How do you know that won’t be the case?”  
Bob smiled. “I know myself, Frankie. I won’t be chasing any other women.”   
Frankie sighed. “I still think you’re making a mistake.”  
“I’ll keep your objections in mind if you’ll do something for me.”  
“What?”   
“Be my best man.”   
Frankie thought to himself that there was nothing he’d rather do less.  
But Bob was his friend and so he said, “Sure, Bobby. Anything for you.”


End file.
